Truth Does Not Mean Belief
by DistractedStudent
Summary: "I don't believe you." Cal flat out accused. Pi shook his head with a small smile. "I didn't think you would, sir. Nobody else believes me. Do you really think it will change anything if you do?"


**So this is actually a crossover with Life of Pi, but I couldn't find it under the movies category. I'm new to Fanfiction so I'm still finding my way around. Well, this is officially my first story. It came to me while I was washing dishes, and I thought I might as well take the leap and publish it here. I apologize. It's obvious to me that I don't know how to write from different characters viewpoints. But maybe one of you will message me and help me make it better. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Life of Pi or Lie to Me.**

* * *

Gillian paused on her way to Cal's office. Two Japanese men, dressed in fancy grey suits and clearly anxious, sat fidgeting in the hallway. "May I help you?" she asked.

Startled, one of the men jumped up. "Yes, yes. We have come to request your help. We have a . . ." He paused, clearly unsure how to phrase the rest of the sentence, before continuing. "We have a delicate situation. I'm sure you have heard of the unfortunate sinking of the Tsimtsum."

"Oh yes. What a terrible accident." She replied. "And how can we help you gentlemen?"

"Well, we currently find ourselves in a predicament where we are forced to trust solely the word of a young boy to find the cause of the wreck." He paused again and the other man, noticeably younger than the first, continued clearly agitated and bordering on angry. "He's given us a totally unbelievably story and we are unable to make any more progress in our report. We thought that since you have such a wonderful reputation deciphering the truth . . ." "And a background in psychology . . ." the other man interrupted. "Well, we thought that you could help coax the boy to tell the truth."

Gillian nodded. This particular problem interested her greatly. She had heard rumors about what the boy had been through, and felt compelled to help him come to terms with his grief, if nothing else. She sighed mentally. Sometimes she just could not get rid of the compassionate psychologist inside her.

"Of course." She told the men. "You are aware of our price?"

"Yes, yes. And we are prepared to pay it. As I'm sure you can imagine, the money locked in the coming lawsuit will be enormous, and we need to have a good defense prepared."

"Well then, I'll talk with him and see what I can tell you gentlemen. Now good day."

* * *

"I don't know what you're gabbling about, Gillian!"

"Oh, Cal. You can be so frustrating at times, you know that." Gillian sighed exasperated. "Before this case is over, I want you to come see this boy."

"Clearly, he's just a disturbed young boy seeking attention."

"That's the thing, Cal. I don't think he is."

"I have more important things to do, Gillian, than trapeze around the world indulging the fantasize of young grieving boys."

"Just shut up and come with me. I'm not really giving you a choice you know, Cal. Besides, I think you'll enjoy his story and you'll probably find his emotions intriguing."

Gillian manhandled the protesting Cal into the car, and they drove off.

* * *

Cal pompously strode into the hospital room with the annoying air he always seemed to conjure up to specifically annoy people.

"Heeello Pi. I don't believe you." He flat out accused.

Before Pi had a chance to respond, Gillian roughly grabbed Cal's arm and dragged him out of the room. "You are insufferable! This young boy needs to be told he's believed! He's lost his entire family, suffered terribly for who knows how long, and now that he's back he's being accused of being insane! The _least_ you could do, Cal, is let him talk without getting up in his face and accusing him of lying!" Panting, Gillian finished her piece. Cal held his hands up with an apologetic look, which Gillian was sure was false, and walked back into the room.

"I still don't believe you, Pi." With a loud sigh Gillian threw her hands up in the air and stalked out of the room. Cal was almost sure he heard her mumbling something like, "You are insufferable!" again. He smiled. Sometimes it was fun to just get a reaction out of her.

Pi shook his head with a small smile. "I didn't think you would, sir."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

Pi smiled again. "Nobody else believes me, sir, do you really think it will change anything if you do?"

Slightly miffed, Cal tried to press the issue further. "You know what I think, Pi? I think you're a lonely boy seeking the attention you desperately craved all that time alone in the ocean."

Cal was surprised by the reaction he received. He truly was trying to rile the boy up, but he just smiled and said, "You may believe whatever you want, sir. I'm sure many will come to that same conclusion eventually."

"Well then, you know what else I think, _Piscine? _I think you're trying to create an elaborate story to defend this God, Allah, Zeus, whatever you actually believe in."

Pi chuckled. "Oh, He doesn't need me to defend Him. In fact, I'm convinced that nothing I do will change His plans."

Subdued Cal leaned in close to Pi's face. "Tell me your whole story, boy."

* * *

Hours later Cal stalked out of the office to find Gillian casually flipping through a magazine in the waiting room.

"Anything interesting?" He taunted.

Gillian ignored him and answered with her own question. "So? What do you think? Is he lying?"

Cal continued to walk forward ignoring her. Frustrated Gillian ran to catch up and smacked him with her magazine.

Without looking at her Cal answered, "He's not lying." Gillian smiled. "But I still don't believe him."

Exasperated Gillian rolled her eyes and followed after him. She was going to have a lot of fun explaining to her clients her results. Maybe she'd wait till the morning. Yes, that seemed like a good idea.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Distracted Student**


End file.
